Ten I See
by Bobkitty8822
Summary: isaiah and baylo get sexy


ten i see

an isaiah x baylor fanfic

it was a cool autumn morning in knoxville tennessee, and isaiah was getting ready for school. he got his orange toothbrush out of the cup, and tiredly put the toothpaste on the brush. while wetting the brush he realized something. the toothbrush reminded him of someone who he cared so dearly about: baylor. he could never confess his feelings for baylor, as he knew he would reject him. he kept telling himself baylor doesn't like boys. little did he know, his life was soon about to change.

as isaiah was walking into the school, he saw his best pal jordan. isaiah and jordan were very close, they were bros for life. they had an unspoken bond and they shared everything with each other. or at least that's what isaiah thought. jordan knew about isaiah's strong feelings for their friend baylor, but jordan wasn't fully honest about his relationship with baylor. isaiah knew that jordan and baylor would hang out as much as they could, but he was oblivious to the idea that jordan and baylor could be anything more than friends. this is where he was wrong.

"hey jordan!" isaiah said.

"my man zaya! how are you bro?" jordan replied.

"i'm pretty good, i had a bad sleep last night so i'm tired... what about you man?" he asked. jordan looked at the ground for a second. he hated lying to his best bud.

"i'm alright. i know you asked if we could hang this weekend but... baylor asked me to come over to his house," jordan told isaiah.

"and? can i come?!" isaiah lit up with excitement. his mind started to race, he yearned to see his one true love.

"i mean..." jordan thought for a second. he really wanted to feel baylor's massive cock pound his asshole for the third time, but he couldn't abandon his best bud. "yeah of course man, we'll pick you up."

isaiah smiled and spent the whole day thinking about how much he wanted to kiss baylor's soft lips.

it was friday night and isaiah was getting ready to get into his piping hot shower when he heard a ding. he grabbed his phone to see a message from a girl he wanted nothing to do with, lilly. she was the one who ruined him. she treated him so bad that he swore to hate females and never become emotionally close to one ever again. annoyed by her message, he decided to message jordan, asking him to talk while he showered. to his surprise, jordan didn't reply to his message, so he tried messaging his other friend, jeremiah.

jeremiah and isaiah had an odd relationship. jeremiah always kept to himself, not sharing his true feelings with anyone. the best thing about jeremiah is that he listened. so isaiah spent an hour in the shower, pouring his heart out to jeremiah. he told him everything, even about his feelings for the ginger god, baylor. jeremiah wasn't surprised by this news, he almost, welcomed it in a sense. by his reaction, isaiah started to become suspicious, but he played it off as paranoia. the one thing that jeremiah already knew was that isaiah liked boys.

baylor was not isaiah's first boy crush. in fact, he regularly had phone sex with a british lad named jacob and was in a short relationship with a boy named caden, before caden realized he liked girls. the only person that he told was jordan, but he knew that jordan and jeremiah were close so he suspected he already knew. the one thing he didn't understand was why jeremiah seemed excited when he told him about his feelings for baylor.

early saturday morning baylor woke up and got ready for his special day with jordan. what he didn't know is that he would be seeing the one man he truly cared for, isaiah. after he ate breakfast he got in his car and drove to jordan's house to pick him up. jordan got into his car, have him a kiss on the cheek, and told baylor that isaiah would be joining them. to jordan's surprise, baylor was not at all phased by this. in fact, he seemed excited by the new information. he was so excited that his dick got extremely hard at just the thought of isaiah. because of his tight jeans, jordan immediately noticed his erect member. he got hard at the sight of baylor's huge cock. he knew what he had to do.

jordan leaned over to baylor and whispered in his ear. baylor immediately pulled him in, kissing him roughly on the lips. he unzipped his jeans to reveal his massive dong, and pushed jordan's head down towards his dick, which was surrounded by thick ginger pubic hair. he grabbed jordan's hand and put it on his dick,

"suck. now." he said. jordan did as he was told, and made baylor bust a massive load into his mouth. he swallowed it all.

"good boy," baylor said as he patted jordan on the head.

when they arrived at isaiah's house, baylor told jordan to stay in the car. he then walked up to isaiah's front door and knocked lightly. isaiah answered with a smile,

"baylor!" he exclaimed.

"hey isaiah, how are you man?" baylor asked as he put his arm around isaiah's neck, causing isaiah to blush.

"i'm... good, what about you bro?" asked isaiah. baylor replied,

"i'm great man, now cmon slow poke, we're going to hang out at my house." they walked to the car and baylor drove the gang to his house.

when they got out of the car baylor jokingly slapped isaiah's ass. isaiah nervously chuckled and tried to hide his raging boner, but jordan noticed. when they got into baylor's house, jordan grabbed isaiah and pulled him ninto the bathroom.

"isaiah, i can see your boner," he said.

"fuck, i was really trying to hide it," isaiah said under his breath.

"well you're doing an awful job," jordan said as he rubbed his cock through his jeans. isaiah nervously looked down at jordan's boner and back up at jordan's lips. he pulled isaiah close to him and kissed him softly. he unzipped his pants and took his dick out,

"i know you wanna suck me, what are you waiting for?" he said as he pushed isaiah's head down to dick level.

jordan left the bathroom first as isaiah had a mess to clean up. a mess in his pants. he had cum without even jerking himself off. after he was all cleaned up he looked in the mirror and started crying. he knew he loved baylor and he felt awful for letting jordan take advantage of him. he pulled himself together and walked out of the bathroom to see jordan and baylor kissing each other on the lips. he was enraged. he stormed over to them, grabbed jordan by the head, and slapped him dead on the cheek. baylor, confused and aroused, said,

"isaiah, what's wrong? why are you acting out?" his eyes filled with tears,

"jordan. how could you do this to me? i've told you about the way i feel about him and you go out and start fucking him? you whore," isaiah said angrily.

"wait," baylor said, confused, "your feelings for... me?" isaiah turned to baylor and nodded. baylor looked back at jordan,

"i think you need to leave."

after baylor's mom left the house with jordan, he took isaiah to his bedroom so they could exchange their feelings.

"baylor i'm sorry i got so upset earlier i just-" baylor cut isaiah off,

"hey, i understand. i know what you're feeling, i've felt it too. i didn't know that you had feelings for me i'm sorry. the thing is, i've always had feelings for you, but i've never expressed them."

"baylor i'm in love with you. i have been for years. i would have told you, i just didn't think you liked guys. i should have told you sooner i'm sorry," said isaiah. baylor looked deeply into isaiah's eyes and said,

"i love you too."


End file.
